


Miss Iruma and Her Maid

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was a gift for a Secret Santa, hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Miss Iruma and Her Maid

Step, step

...

"Miss Iruma? I've brought your tea,"

The maid delicately placed a porcelain tea cup down on the workbench. She punctuated her sentence with a respectful bow. But her poised gesture was only met with a simple nod from Miss Iruma. 

"Whatever, thanks, Kirumi,"

Sparks flew out of Iruma's blowtorch. A burning smell filled the room as fire hit metal. The top of her table was completely scorched and burnt. It was an eyesore compared to all of the elegant furniture in her bedroom. Closets full of frilly, custom-made dresses, windows draped with velvetine curtains and enough diamonds for multiple lifetimes. But Miu Iruma wasn't necessarily the spoiled, rich type. She loved all she had, yes, but there was something else. There was a hole in her heart that no pearl necklace could fill. Miu wanted love. Love from one maid in particular. The maid with a warm heart, gorgeous, smooth skin and giant milkers! Especially big tits! Miu was practically in her own little world. 

Kirumi Tojo was the family housemaid. Or at least that's what it said on paper. In practice, she was more like a nanny, if you will. When Mrs and Mr. Iruma were away negotiating with big companies, Kirumi was left to deal with Miu. Whether that meant stopping a house fire or just getting her to put the darn wrench down and get some sleep for once. It was always a difficult day in the Iruma household, but she never once complained.  
All of the work was worth it, just to see "her" smile. Miu drank her tea in one gulp. 

"Oooh! That's pretty damn good... Doesn't taste nearly as good as I do though!"

Then, she erupted into roaring laughter. Kirumi was left rubbing her chin. Did she mean some sort of food? Wait. As Miu was cackling away, a red flush crept onto her face.

"Uhhh... Did I come on too strong? Stop looking like that!"

She put down the tool and swirled around in her seat. Her face was red hot, like peppers. Strawberry locks of hair covered her eyes. 

"No, no. You're good, it's just..."

"Just what? Whaddya thinkin'? Thinking about slamming this bod!?"

Kirumi didn't know what to think. Why was all of this coming out now? Their love for each other had finally blossomed. But she didn't know how to handle her feelings. Negotiations, housekeeping, heck, even leading entire organizations, she could do it all, but love was her weakness. 

"Arrgh! I'm tired of all of this time-wastin', lovey-dovey shit! We're dating now!"

The maid was taken aback by her sudden proposal. Then tears poured down. 

"Dating? I'm so ... flattered. But Miss, I could never... I will only be an obstacle. I'm but a lowly maid, my love will only hurt us both! I don't have wealth or riches to give to you. I have nothing,"

Miu nearly pounced onto the other. They tumbled onto the carpet, eyes locked. She could feel her heart beating faster, faster. Kirumi's chartreuse eyes fluttered. Their noses almost touched. It was almost as if a dream, surreal. Like someone was writing their lives into a romance film. 

"That's bullshit! If we don't get it all out now, then I'll be depressed! And then you and the world will feel depressed too,"

There was a long pause. 

"I suppose you're right, Miu,"

Her first name. It felt off rolling off her tongue, but that was okay now. This was no longer a professional relationship; they were a couple! And that was almost ... freeing. They didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. A warm smile crept onto her face. 

"Then I'll stand by your side wherever you go,"

Their hands slipped together.   
This was true love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a Secret Santa, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
